


“Life is short.”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: 𝕻𝖆𝖗𝖆𝖉𝖎𝖘𝖊 𝕶𝖎𝖘𝖘 ʙʀᴏᴋᴇ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴡᴇʟᴠᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴏʟᴅ [2]
Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, F/M, Fashion & Couture, First Love, Friendship, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Life Partners, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Married Life, Melancholy, Memories, Modeling, Platonic Life Partners, Poor Life Choices, Post-Break Up, Real Life, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Ten Years Later, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Well, after so many years, I have read Paradise Kiss again and my heart aches (again.) Here's the last story.





	“Life is short.”

My romance with Yukari lasted only a few months; something brief but that I will remember all my life. She was a beautiful young girl with a strong character, but also inexperienced, lost and with low self-esteem. I was the one who taught her to kiss, to have sex and above all, that her well-being comes first before the fairy tale love. Yukari understood it, and when I went to Paris, she didn't follow me.

The first few years we kept in touch through letters and messages; she was flourishing her career as a professional model and my studies were just ending and starting at the same time.

**Without realizing it, ten years went by.**

When I found out that Yukari was getting married, I felt joy for her but sadness deep in my heart, as if I had lost her forever. Isabella, with her female intuition, understood what was happening to me and told me _"you are her first partner, and you will always be, even if she gets married and has children. Treasure those moments and move on."_

The first time I saw her after a decade was on her honeymoon in America. She was no longer the eighteen-year-old girl, she was a full-grown twenty-eight-year-old woman; a married woman, smiling and still beautiful. Her husband was by her side the whole time, but strangely enough, I wasn't jealous. I felt a melancholy because I realized that life is too short. Before departing again, Yukari smiled at me and we didn't need to say anything else, we were able to communicate through our eyes.

Three years later, Miwako and Arashi's daughter was already a tall, adorable primary school girl. When Isabella and I went to Japan for a visit, we drank tea in pleasant autumn weather nearly spring-like, and the four of us recalled the moments working on Paradise Kiss. Miwako then showed me a picture of Yukari, in a long, floral dress. Her appearance was different, she no longer had long hair and a huge belly overshadowed her. Yukari was pregnant. I felt an inexplicable melancholy once again.

There was no third encounter after that. I lived between Paris and New York, working for big and well-known companies alongside Isabella.

They say that first love hurts and is never forgotten; however, Yukari was not my first love but my first loss. I remembered Isabella's words and decided to treasure the good memories and move on without regretting anything.

**I said to myself, _“Keep going, don't forget and don't regret it, because life is short". _**

* * *

* * *

* * *

** _ _ **


End file.
